


Bleed

by drforrester



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Gen, PLEASE take these warnings seriously, if you are at all uncomfortable with noncon pls turn back now, this is a very dark fic it's no laughing matter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drforrester/pseuds/drforrester
Summary: Lord Stingray has been incarcerated in Superjail and has less than friendly relations with his cellmate.





	1. Welcome to Superjail!

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress how much I do not want this fic to hurt anyone. I agonized over whether or not to post it for days. If you are someone who gets off to sexual abuse, FUCK YOU. This fic is not for your consumption. Go away. If you are under 16 please take extreme caution if you read at all (I would prefer if you didn't). Anyway that's about it and like I said, please be super cautious if you are triggered by rape/sexual assault at all.

"Wanna be my assistant?" Stingray asked his cellmate. This was a very gracious offer and he was sure that he would receive bountiful thanks. 

Instead the man grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him against the cell wall. 

It took Stingray a moment to recover from the shock of hitting the wall without any of his usual armor on. 

"Shut the fuck up," the man said coldly, unzipping his pants to reveal that he was not wearing any underwear.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Stingray asked, terrified, looking anywhere but at his cellmate's penis. 

Ignoring this, the man advanced on Stingray who was still sitting on the floor against the wall. 

"Hey, wait a second," Stingray said, trying desperately to keep his cool. "Surely we can discuss this without resorting to-" 

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" 

And with that, the man took ahold of his penis and shoved it into Stingray's mouth. He gagged as the man pushed it in until it touched to back of his throat. 

"That's better," the man said, smiling. "Not used to following orders, huh?"

Stingray shook his head helplessly. 

"Well, you're gonna get used to it." 

Apparently done with small talk, the man took hold of Stingray's head and began working himself in and out. 

Stingray could barely believe what was happening as he looked up at the man's grinning face. 

Suddenly, his vision blurred. No. He couldn't cry. Not now. But he couldn't stop himself as warm tears began to pour down his face onto the man's penis. 

"Hah, How pathetic," was the man's only comment as he began forcing his dick even harder into Stingray's mouth while rhythmically smashing Stingray's head against the wall. 

Stingray tried to force some sound out of his mouth but all that came out was a choked whimper. 

"You like that you piece of shit?" the man asked. "Well how about this?" 

Before Stingray could even begin to imagine what horrors were to come next, he felt the man's penis harden and erect itself in his throat. 

He gagged as hot jizz poured down his throat. He could barely breathe and he could see nothing through his tears. 

Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to force himself to pass out. At least if he was unconscious he wouldn't know what was happening to him. But it was no use. 

Stingray's eyes flew back open as the man's erection finally ended and he began to pull out. 

As soon as the man released him from his grasp, Stingray made a beeline for the toilet.

Missing by several feet, he vomited a mix of stomach acid and semen onto the cell floor. As he tasted it, the full reality of what had just happened hit him and be continued to vomit until there was nothing left in his stomach. 

Shaking and panting next to the puddle of vomit, he finally managed to stop coughing and turned to look at his cellmate in a state of absolute terror. 

"You really think I'm going to let you off that easy?" the man said. It was hardly a question. 

Mustering all his strength, Stingray ran to the bars of his cell. "Help! Someone help me! Please!" 

Before he could scream out any more desperate cries for help, Stingray felt a hand grab his arm and, before he knew it, he had been thrown back to the ground.

His cellmate flipped him onto his back and punched him across the face. "If you ever pull that shit again, I'll make you wish you were dead." 

"I'm- I'm sorry!" Stingray sobbed as the man pushed him back onto his stomach, holding him down with one hand and pulling down his pants with the other. 

Stingray was beginning to hyperventilate. 

"No! Please don't!" he begged, through tears. 

"You think you're in any position to tell me what to do?" the man asked, with a sneer. 

He smashed Stingray's face against the cement floor one, two, three times. 

Stingray could taste blood. To his horror, he spat out two teeth. 

"Now, be quiet!" the man yelled and Stingray complied out of sheer fear of what would happen if he made a sound. 

He remained silent except for his accelerated breathing as his pants were pulled off and his underwear removed. 

He let a small whimper slip as his cellmate started to finger his anus. 

He didn't believe in any god but he found himself praying anyway. Praying for this to somehow end. This couldn't happen. Not now. Not right after he had lost everything. 

Stingray began to sob openly as the man began to force his penis into his anus. It hurt so badly. He wanted to scream. He wanted to die.

As the man began rhythmically shoving his dick farther in and out, Stingray could feel himself losing consciousness. There were dark spots appearing in his already blurry vision. He was crying so hard that his entire body shook. 

"Please... Please," he managed weakly. He knew nothing but pain anymore. Pain was all that existed. 

The last thing that he remembered was his cellmate ejaculating inside of him before he slumped over unconscious. 

//

Stingray awoke with a start. 

Had it all been a dream? He wondered hopefully? Was he still in his base? 

Quickly though, that hope was dispelled as he felt a throbbing pain in his anus and smelled the odor of his vomit not far away. He was not wearing any underwear or pants. 

As his eyes adjusted, he could see where his cellmate lay sleeping in his bed at the other side of the room. If he was quick enough, he could snap his neck and be done with it. 

But he was scared. He had never felt this sort of fear before in his life. It had never meant anything to him before to kill someone who had wronged him. But now, if he failed, he was sure to be punished severely.

Stingray flashed back to the man shoving his penis down his throat and gagged, sick to his stomach. He continued to retch until he had managed to vomit up some white foam. 

Terrified that he had made too much noise, he glanced at his cellmate but he seemed to have remained fast asleep. 

Stingray struggled to catch his breath which was beginning to run away from him again. 

He had to get out of here. He couldn't survive a day longer in these conditions. 

Before he could even begin to devise an escape plan, the Warden's familiar voice came over an intercom. 

"Breakfast time inmates!" he announced cheerfully and with that, all the cell doors slid open. 

Stingray wasted no time recovering his pants and rushing out the door. 

He knew that he wouldn't be able to eat but anything to get him away from his cellmate was a plus in his opinion. 

He followed the other inmates towards the cafeteria and perked up when he saw Alice leading the crowd. 

Shoving past the other inmates, Stingray made his way up to her. 

"Ms. Alice! Ma'am!" he shouted. 

"What?" she asked, not bothering turning to look at him. 

"Please, if you'll just listen to me: I need a new roommate." 

She looked unimpressed by this. "What's wrong with the one we assigned you?" 

"I... Well... I just need a new one okay?" he said desperately. 

"Here, fill this out," she said offering him a five pound stack of forms. 

Reluctantly, he took them from her. "But, please, there must be another way!" 

"Nope, sorry," she said, not sounding the least bit sorry. 

"But-"

But Alice was already walking away. 

Stingray cursed under his breath and walked over to an empty seat at the end of a table, setting the pile of paperwork down. 

He studied the first page of the stack. It was complete nonsense. How difficult could it possibly be to change cells? 

Just then a prisoner he had never seen before approached him. He didn't look particularly friendly.

"Hello," Stingray said, trying to feign confidence. "My name is Lord Stingray, and yours?" 

The inmate just laughed and pushed the pile of papers off the table in one quick swipe. Papers flew everywhere and at once the entire cafeteria's attention was on Stingray. 

"My name," the man began, "is none of your business." 

Stingray was enraged. He had never felt this angry in his life. How dare some random treat him this way? He was better than this, he was better than the lot of them. 

Ignoring the pain that wracked his entire body, Stingray rose to his feet and the whole room seemed to fall silent. 

"You think you can just come over here and fuck with me, huh?" Stingray asked, grabbing the man by the collar and pulling him closer until their faces were an inch apart. "Well, I've got some news for you. No one fucks with me. No one." 

"Oh yeah?" the man asked, unfazed. "What are you gonna do about it?" 

Without hesitation, Stingray kneed the man hard in the crotch, letting go of his shirt collar. As the man bent down, Stingray gave him an uppercut to the chin. Blood spurted out of the man's mouth along with a tooth as he sank to the floor. 

As the man lay pitifully on the ground, Stingray gave him a few kicks to the stomach for good measure. 

This felt so great! Beating up this pathetic excuse for a human being was an absolute rush. No one disrespected him and got away with it... Except for-

Before he could finish this thought, the cafeteria erupted in applause. Stingray looked around wide-eyed. He had almost forgotten where he was. 

"That was cool as shit, man!" one prisoner shouted. 

"Kick him some more!" suggested another. 

Stingray scanned the crowd that was forming around him. All strong, able-bodied men who would be perfect to assist him in re-taking Superjail. 

He grinned, perhaps prison life wouldn't be so bad after all. 

// 

Stingray sighed contentedly. This day couldn't have gone any better. 

The prisoners respected him and seemed to accept him as their leader. It felt so good to be respected again. 

With them on his side there was hope. The Warden would never expect the betrayal of his own prisoners and with his knowledge of the inter-workings of Superjail, they couldn't go wrong! 

Suddenly, Stingray froze. He was nearly back to his cell and he had spotted his cellmate inside.

Following his instincts, he ran. Sprinting to one side of the hallway, he found the door bolted shut. 

He turned to run to the other end of the hall and ran straight into Alice. 

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked, smacking her baton against her hand threateningly. 

"P-Please Alice! You have to listen to me!" he pleaded, near tears. 

"I'm not your therapist," she said coldly before giving him a sharp blow to the side of the head with the baton. 

Unconscious, he fell to the ground.

//

He was having a lovely dream about punching the Warden in the face when a sudden pain in his ribcage forced him back to consciousness. It took him a moment to register that the pain was from his cellmate kicking him in the side repeatedly. 

"Wake up you piece of shit," the man said, smirking as Stingray stirred and looked up at him. 

In desperation, Stingray tried to crawl away but the man was too quick for him. 

He grabbed Stingray's leg and pulled him across the floor into a corner, holding him down. 

"Now listen here, I'm going to do whatever I want to you and you can't do anything about it. Do we understand each other?" 

Stingray nodded, terrified. 

The man was right, Stingray could do nothing as his own pants were pulled down and heard his cellmate's pants unzipping. 

He might have looked tough in front of the other inmates but in here, locked up with a man physically stronger than him, he was helpless. 

As he felt his cellmate's penis enter him, he squeezed his eyes shut and wept.


	2. The Low Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will not include any explicit rape scenes but it will contain mentions of it and suicide mentions so please be cautious!

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months and overall nothing changed. 

Every day, Stingray plotted some far-fetched prison takeover with the inmates and every night he returned back to his cell to be raped. 

He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

He was beginning to have frequent panic attacks and it was getting to the point that he could barely hide it from the other inmates. 

How would they ever respect him again if they saw him shaking and crying like that? It was pathetic, he thought. Why couldn't he control himself like he used to be able to? 

Well, he knew the answer to that question but he was Lord Stingray! Of all people, shouldn't he be able to rise above and not let things like this get under his skin? 

He sat in the cafeteria as he pondered this. He wasn't eating though. It was pointless to eat when he would just end up vomiting it up anyways. 

He was so tired. He barely got any sleep these days and whenever he did sleep, his dreams were plagued with nightmares. 

He couldn't live like this. Not for much longer anyway. 

Just as this thought passed through his mind, he spotted something unusual. 

It was the Warden's little lackey! What was his name again? It didn't matter. 

"Hey, you!" he shouted, running towards the tiny man. 

Jared looked around for the source of the yell nervously but, as he spotted Stingray, his expression changed to one of irritation. 

"What is it?" he asked, in his squeaky voice, as Stingray finally arrived at his side. 

"Please, I need your help," Stingray whispered desperately. "I need a new cellmate." 

"That doesn't sound like my problem," Jared said, beginning to walk away.

"Wait! Please! I'm begging you! I need to speak with the Warden!" Stingray said, more loudly. This might be his last chance. 

"Listen," Jared said, turning to face him, "the Warden is very busy and, quite frankly, he doesn't want to talk to you so no, you can't speak with him." 

"But this is an emergency!" Stingray shouted as Jared turned from him and walked away, not listening. 

It took until now for him to realize that he had caused quite the scene with all that shouting and the entire cafeteria was staring at him. He chuckled awkwardly to break the silence. 

As he glanced around at the staring faces, he happened upon one that was horribly familiar. It was his cellmate, grinning that evil grin from across the room. 

Stingray froze. He had to get out of here before he broke down but he couldn't bring himself to move. He was already beginning to hyperventilate when his cellmate stood up and started walking towards him. 

That was it. He had found his feet at last and he ran. He ran so fast that before he knew it, he was in an unfamiliar corridor. He looked around for somewhere private and settled upon an unlocked closet. He stepped inside and locked the door behind him. 

"Why?" He wondered aloud, through tears. "Why is this happening to me?" 

He had slipped down to the floor and was hugging himself tightly while rocking back and forth. He couldn't tell himself that things would be alright because he would never be alright again. He was ruined emotionally and there was no hope for him. 

He wanted to die. He had never in his life been suicidal but now, faced with this, he could see no other alternative. 

He glanced around the closet looking for something, anything. His eyes widened as they happened on a coil of rope sitting idly on an upside down bucket. 

Had it really come to this? 

Suddenly, he was back in his cell. He could feel his cellmate's penis in his throat. He could taste semen mixed with his own blood. As he choked on nothing, he was forced back into reality, staring again at the rope. 

What had long been a dull ache was now a sharp pain and his whole body was engulfed in it. 

Barely cognizant of what he was doing, he began tying the rope into a noose. 

He laughed hysterically as tears streamed down his face. This was hilarious. Three months ago he had a base and hundreds of henchmen under his command and now? Where was he now? Killing himself in a closet. How pathetic! 

After he was done tying the noose, he tossed the rope over a hook attached to the ceiling and tied it tightly in place. 

It wasn't the perfect set-up. The rope wasn't long enough to kill him instantly and he would have to do this standing up rather than jumping from a height. Definitely not ideal but, if what little he knew on the topic was true, it would work. 

He slid the noose over his head and tightened it around his neck. 

He was calm now. Everything would be over soon and he would never be raped ever again. He smiled at this thought. 

It happened slowly at first. As he lost oxygen, he would black out and regain consciousness intermittently. His legs soon buckled underneath of him and he was being held up entirely by the rope. 

Instinctively, his hands went to his neck but he found himself too weak with oxygen deprivation to pry the rope off. 

No matter, he thought as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Even an agonizing death like this was better than the alternative. 

He awoke once more to find that he could barely see. Everything was dark and quiet. He couldn't even feel the rope that was squeezing the life out of him anymore. All of that seemed to exist in another world. He was numb to everything. It was sort of like sleeping. 

The tension drained from him as his body at last joined his mind in surrender and he slumped over, unconscious. 

//

"So that's when I broke the door down and found him hanging like that," Alice said, not sounding too upset. 

"Wait, wait, wait," the Warden interrupted. "You broke down a closet door to get a bucket?" 

"It was locked," she said, shrugging. 

"Warden, I think you're missing the gravity of the situation!" Jared said, angrily. "What did you do next, Alice?" 

"Well, I got him down by pulling out the ceiling tile and-"

"You did what?" he interrupted again, horrified. "Alice, these things don't pay for themselves you know!" 

"Sir, Lord Stingray just tried to hang himself and all you can think about is the ceiling tile?" Jared demanded, waving his hands in the air. 

"Jeez, Jared. When did you start caring so much?" The Warden asked. 

"I wouldn't but this is a serious problem! Superjail has never had an attempted suicide before!" 

"Superjail has never had an attempted suicide before," the Warden mocked. "Well maybe you're the problem, Jared!" 

"Me!?" Jared asked, incredulously. 

"Yes, you Jared. Maybe if you weren't making this into a crisis, it wouldn't be one." 

Before Jared could respond to this, Alice sighed heavily. 

"This is lame. I'm out." she said, turning to leave. 

"No, no!" The Warden said, materializing in front of her and blocking her path to the door. "I want my whole staff present to hear what the good doctor has to say. Doctor?" 

"Well," the Doctor began in a heavy German accent, "I can't exactly say that I have good news but I do have news. He is alive-"

"Yeah, we already know that part," the Warden said, yawning. 

"-but" the Doctor continued irritatedly, "although he is alive, there's no telling whether he'll ever wake up again!" 

The four of them glanced over at Stingray who was laying unconscious on a metal examination table. 

"When oxygen is cut off from the brain for longer than five minutes," the Doctor went on, "it can cause acute damage that is often irreversible." 

"Well, that's all scientific stuff." The Warden said, waving his hand. "This is Superjail! Why would anyone try to kill themselves here?" 

"Wait, there's more," the Doctor said, solemnly. "Some tests I ran indicated that he has been recently sexually assaulted." 

"Recently?" The Warden asked, seeming interested at last. "How recently?"

"As recently as last night but it seems to have been ongoing since he was incarcerated here. That's what my tests indicate anyway." 

"Oh god," Jared said suddenly, clutching his chest. 

"What? It's not like this is our fault!" The Warden said nonchalantly. 

"But sir!" Jared interjected, "this IS our fault! Don't you remember?" 

The Warden considered for a moment and then shrugged, apparently not remembering. 

"After we took back Superjail," Jared began, "we had to decide which cell to put Stingray in and we settled upon one with a serial rapist who's been without a cellmate for years because of his aggression!" 

"Oh," the Warden said sheepishly. "Right." 

"I don't know what I was thinking," Jared said, shaking his head. 

"I thought it would be funny," Alice admitted, guiltily. 

The Warden looked from the unconscious form of Stingray to his friends and back and sighed. "Well I for one am not going to let a guilty conscience get in the way of doing what has to be done." 

"And what's that?" the Doctor asked. "There's no help for him if he never wakes up! Actually, I was thinking, with his genetics he'd be a fascinating subject to experiment on and-"

"But you said there's a chance he'll wake up, right?" The Warden asked.

"A chance, yes but a slim one at that." 

"Then how about this," the Warden suggested, "we'll give him a week to come to and if he doesn't he's all yours." 

"Alright, deal!" The Doctor answered. 

"Warden, no!" Jared shouted but the two were already shaking hands.


	3. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains attempted rape, rape mentions, and graphic violence.

At first it was just muffled sound but then he could see light and at once he was fully awake. 

He blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the room and suddenly he realized that the Warden was about two inches away from his face. 

Stingray let out a little squeak of surprise and tried to back away only to find that his body was heavier than he expected. 

He quickly identified the source of the heaviness: he was fully dressed in his armor. 

"Our resident doctor told me that you were showing signs of waking up so I took the liberty of getting you dressed!" The Warden said, grinning. 

"Oh, I... Uh," Stingray spluttered, memories flooding back. How was he alive? And why did the Warden-

"No need to thank me," the Warden said, waving his hand dismissively. 

"But," said Stingray, sitting up and rubbing his head, "what happened?" 

"We'll have plenty of time to discuss that later," The Warden smiled. "Right now I have a special surprise for you!" 

Stingray looked at him skeptically. "What is it?" 

"Well, I heard about the unfortunate situation with your cellmate-"

Stingray flushed. How did he know about that? It was none of his business. 

"-and I've arranged for you to kill him!" 

Stingray sat up straight. 

"What?" He spluttered.

"Oh yes! He's out there right now!" the Warden said, pointing to a door. 

"Wait he's here?" Stingray asked, terrified yet intrigued. 

"Mhm!" the Warden answered happily. "In fact, I took the liberty of inviting a few friends to watch!" 

"You did what!?" 

"I know, it's brilliant. It'll boost prison morale through the roof!" 

Before Stingray could ask just how many people they were talking about, the Warden was rushing him off of the bed and over towards the door. 

"You're gonna do great out there!" The Warden said, giving Stingray an awkward pat on the back. "I know you can do it!" 

Stingray was still recovering from the shock of being alive and was in no way prepared for what greeted him as the Warden shoved him unceremoniously out the door. 

He was in the center of a ridiculously large arena and it seemed as though the Warden had invited all of superjail to watch. The stands were filled with inmates who all watched him attentively. 

It was then that he spotted him. His cellmate stood opposite him on the other side of the arena, looking annoyed and confused. It seemed that he had not spotted Stingray yet. 

Before Stingray could even begin to figure out how to approach the situation, the Warden's voice came over a loudspeaker. 

"Welcome, inmates of superjail to the event of the century! Today, you are going to bear witness to an execution. But not just any execution! This is a special kind of execution: death by murder!" 

The prisoners roared at the idea of prison-sanctioned murder. 

Stingray shuddered as he noticed that his cellmate had sighted him and was making his way towards him. 

"We have selected a very distinguished inmate to carry out the dirty deed: our very own Lord Stingray! Give him a round of applause!" 

The audience erupted with cheers again but Stingray couldn't hear them over the sound of his cellmate's footfalls coming ever closer. 

"We will be furnishing him with weapons of all shapes and sizes!" 

With that, half a dozen weapons fell from the sky into a circle around Stingray who jumped in surprise. 

"Will he select the flame-thrower?" 

Ash squealed and clapped his hands together at this. 

"Or perhaps the ever reliable prison shank?" 

Stingray considered his choices while trying not to panic that his cellmate was only twenty feet away and closing in fast. Finally he made his decision. 

"Ah, our executioner has decided on the classic chainsaw as his means of dispatching his opponent! Good choice, Stingray!" 

Stingray tried his best to calm himself. It didn't matter that he was a defensive fighter. This chainsaw wouldn't fail him.

His cellmate arrived ten feet in front of him and then stopped. He gave Stingray and his chainsaw a once-over and laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Stingray asked, doing his best to stop his voice from shaking. 

"I ain't afraid of you," the man said, smirking. "You're pathetic." 

Stingray's palms were sweating profusely. Why was this such a big deal? He had killed before. This should be nothing to him and yet here he was frozen with fear. 

"You're not going to kill me," the man stated, taking a step forward. "You're too weak." 

Stingray stepped back, unable to grip the chainsaw well enough to start it running. 

He could vaguely hear the Warden narrating the situation over the loudspeakers but he couldn't make out any of what was being said. 

He continued to walk backwards as his cellmate advanced on him. 

Suddenly he stepped on something round and lost his balance, losing his grip on the chainsaw at the same time. He looked down only to notice too late the pile of hand grenades he had tripped over. 

Stingray and the chainsaw crashed to the ground at the same time. 

After a moment, he pushed himself up to a sitting position only to find his cellmate standing over him. He crouched down and held the prison shank to Stingray's neck. 

"Don't try to run or I'll slit your throat," he whispered. 

Stingray was too terrified to run anyway. He couldn't even move. 

"Now I'm gonna use you for the only thing you're good for and everyone watching will see once and for all how weak you really are," the man said, grinning. 

"N-no-" was all Stingray had managed before he heard a loud crack and his assailant fell to the ground, dazed. 

To Stingray's shock, he looked up to see the Warden standing ten feet from him, holding a whip. 

"Stingray!" he shouted. "Use the shank!" 

Stingray looked down in surprise to see that his cellmate had dropped the shank by his side, right within Stingray's grasp! 

Without thinking, he picked it up and began stabbing his cellmate wildly. 

Streams of blood flew through the air as he stabbed. The screams of his cellmate and the roaring of the crowd were simply background noise. He didn't care where he was stabbing or how many times. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to him was ending the life of this monster. 

His vision blurred as tears began to stream down his cheeks. Each stab was like revenge for a time that this man had penetrated him even though those knife wounds couldn't possibly hurt as much. 

He could barely see what he was doing through the tears as he stabbed the man's face and neck, piercing his carotid artery. 

He laughed manically as he tasted the crimson of the blood spraying his face. Even as he felt the man's life draining away, Stingray continued to stab at the writhing body below him. It was automatic now. He could barely feel himself doing it. 

At last, the man's screaming ceased and his body stilled and Stingray finally managed to snap himself out of it. 

He dropped the shank and stood up, wiping the tears and blood out of his eyes. 

The Warden was grinning widely. "That was incredible! The crowd loves you!" 

At once, Stingray was again aware of the millions of prisoners watching him. He looked up and around at all of them and then back down at the ruined corpse of his cellmate and with that, he lost consciousness.


End file.
